The invention relates to a method and a device for handling profile parts. Metal and plastic profiles are in general produced in continuous rolling and/or extrusion processes; the obtained continuous profiles are then cut into profile parts, which have to be properly collected, stacked and bundled. Nowadays the stacking, bundling and packing of such profiles has often still to be carried out manually, certainly when complex shapes are involved, or when the profile of rather great lengths are involved, or when the profiles have to be stacked according to defined patterns for optimal packaging. Attempts to automate such processes have not been very successful up till now, whereby the main obstacle has shown to be the adaptability of the methods to the variable shapes, lengths, etc. of the profile parts.
Methods and devices for linearly and/or axially positioning longitudinal articles perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the articles, for conveying and/or for stacking said articles, are known from the state of the art, in particular methods and devices involving a supporting beam placed parallel to the longitudinal direction of the articles, provided with means for picking up said parts, and means for axially rotating said beam and means for linearly moving said beam in two or more directions perpendicular to its longitudinal direction.
Thus U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,101 discloses an apparatus for stacking and unstacking articles, involving a swivellable supporting beam comprising means for picking up the articles, and involving means for axially rotating said beam and means for linearly moving said beam in two or more directions.
UK patent 1 412 304 discloses a stacking device for steel profiles, comprising means for adjusting the vertical position of a support beam and means for pivoting magnets supported below said supporting beam through an arc of 90.
It is now the objective of the present invention to provide a flexible and versatile method and device for handling profile parts, which is capable of properly positioning such profile parts, according to axial and linear movements perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the profiles, and more particularly to provide an automated process able to handle (stack and bundle) the profiles according to a programmed pattern.